The major goal of this project is to determine the effect of voluntary wheel exercise upon behavior for animals tested in lifespan developmental research, and in addition to consider the effect of voluntary wheel exercise upon longevity. Another goal of this research is to increase the period of vigorous activity during later stages in the lifespan of the rat or mouse.